


Notice (!!Regarding For The Love of a Martyr!!)

by Rachelthefanfictionwriter



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelthefanfictionwriter/pseuds/Rachelthefanfictionwriter





	Notice (!!Regarding For The Love of a Martyr!!)

Hello, hello my lovely readers. This is in regards to my fic The Love of a Martyr:  
  
After re-reading the fic several times I realized this isn't quite going how I originally hoped and I made several errors after having taken long breaks and like an idiot forgot to re-read the entire fic. SO! When you see that the fic has been removed, fear not! I am just removing it from my AO3 account for a short period of time to fix alllllll the errors than have been made! And to hopefully lengthen a few of the shorter chapters.  
  
  
Thank you so much for reading thus far and if anyone is interested in Beta-ing any of my fics (baring Room'd, just don't read that one... X.X) please comment bellow! Or reach out to me via my Discord account under: Simply and Beautifully Stitch#3232!


End file.
